


Lyrical Standards

by Anarchyinplasma



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Not quite almost entirely the usual, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6720952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss needs inspiration for her lyrics, and where better to get it than her partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lyrical Standards

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this sitting around unfinished for a little while now, thought I'd throw it up, see what people thought of it, I'm a little worried it might feel disjointed, if so do let me know. Hope you enjoy, and I welcome all criticism.

Team RWBY were having an unusually quiet day. Yang was laying face down on her bed, ostensibly watching a video series, but the quietly muted snoring revealed that she had fallen asleep quite some time ago. Blake was reading a book she was apparently very keen to keep secret, given how she was curled in a ball right at the back of her bed, barely visible in the dark corner.

Ruby had immediately decided to plug herself into her headphones and get out some drawing materials, sketching out endless modifications to Crescent Rose, Myrtenaster, Gambol Shroud and Ember Celica. Most of which would never see prototyping. Weiss however had chosen to use her free time for something her teammates would never suspect. Writing her own music.

The first time the team had mentioned her singing career, they had expressed absolute faith in her songs being written by a faceless committee of people hired specifically to write useless, meaningless lyrics. An accusation which had secretly struck Weiss right at her core, she knew she couldn't blame her team, the Schnee image was carefully cultivated to work away from any kind of artistry, lest the talent become a novelty and undermine Weiss in her later life.

However the truth of the matter was that every song in her repertoire had been written by her, as an attempt to articulate her feelings via a medium open to interpretation. So here she was, sat on her bed, Ruby stretched out on the floor just to her right for want of a decent resting surface when drawing.

Weiss glanced around the room again, looking for inspiration of any kind. Her gaze landed on Ruby, and lacking any other source, she decided to run with her partner as a source of lyrical inspiration. After a moment's thought, she put pen to paper.

‘You bring out the best in me’ well it made sense, and it was a good starting line, but she needed more. Weiss let her gaze travel to Ruby again, taking in the curve of her spine, the legs kicking idly in the air behind her, the beautiful silver pools of her eyes as they caught her stareing…  
“Weiss?” Ruby asked, raising an eyebrow. Weiss coughed and blushed slightly, then cleared her throat.  
“Just wondered what you were listening to Ruby, it crossed my mind that I don't know what kind of music you like.”

“Oh.”  
Ruby seemed to have an uncharacteristically small amount to say, she was also blushing quite heavily. And chewing on her lip, and Weiss had never noticed quite how cute that looked until now. She was yanked from this train of thought by a pair of headphones clamping around her ears, evidently Ruby had decided to just show her what she was listening to.

It took her a second to realise that her own voice was the one playing. Ruby was still chewing on her lip (which, incidentally, Weiss still found very cute), anxiously awaiting a reaction. Weiss smirked at her. Merely raising a single white eyebrow and giving Ruby the look Yang had dubbed ‘the heiress’; commanding an answer through merely an eyebrow and situational context.

Ruby was evidently just as terrified of the look as her sister was, and squeaked out “I'm sorry it's just that your voice is so pretty and I-” and that was as far as she got before Weiss cut her off with a kiss.

It was brief, it wasn't particularly exciting as kisses go, but Ruby felt like every nerve in her body was on fire and at zero Kelvin at the same time. Weiss leaned back, equal parts smug at having cut Ruby off so effectively, and in shock at what she had just done, almost unable to believe her own actions.

Ruby's jaw flapped like a fish for a moment as she tried to fill the silence but crucially, lacked the words to do so. Eventually she decided just to try turning the tables, and leaned up to kiss Weiss. It wasn't as inelegant as their kiss a moment before, but Weiss was still surprised enough to fall backwards onto her bed, taking a surprised Ruby with her. They broke apart after a moment, Ruby only just noticing that she was now lying on top of an equally surprised Weiss, who had wrapped her arms around Ruby in the midst of the kiss and wasn't letting go.

“So, uh, ummm” Weiss started, suddenly having no idea how to finish the sentence, Ruby pecked her lips briefly again, with a smirk at Weiss’ shocked expression. Before the heiress’ face became a grin.  
Ruby spoke again  
“So, do you maybe wanna do a movie sometime?”  
Weiss smiled.  
“I'd love to Ruby” she confirmed.  
Ruby grinned down at her, before engaging in another kiss.

In the darkness of her bunk, Blake finished scribbling down notes for her next book, before reaching a hand up to take a twenty from her grumbling girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: As of 27/5/16 this is my first story to garner over 500 hits. Thanks to everyone who read it, it's a pleasure to know at least 43 of those 500 liked it. Here's to 1000.


End file.
